<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucktoy by StoneBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362922">Fucktoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett'>StoneBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaptered, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on the bus when you are overcome with a need for release, and a stranger obliges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucktoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece endeavors to remain gender-neutral, but was originally written for a gay, trans male sex worker.<br/>Support sex workers and the sex-work-adjacent, and remember that gender has no relation to a person's body or presentation. <br/>I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're riding the bus. <br/>Its crowded, and you get shoved into an uncomfortable, awkward position against one of the support poles. You can feel the vibrations of the bus in your cunt, they are just enough to wake you up but not near enough to please you. <br/>Was that a hand on your ass as people moved past? It's not your stop, and before you can take advantage of the disembarking passengers to sit down, even more people pile on. It's even more cramped. One man who smells like stale cigarettes seems to eye you up while speaking with his girlfriend, but turns around. <br/>Another man, dried sweat wafting from his body is pressed against your back. You feel his erection begin to rise and squeeze against your ass.  You hear him sheepishly mutter an apology but barely process it as you push back against him. <br/>You realize the cigarette man has his hand down the back of his girlfriend's tight yoga pants. She's taller than you, and his hand easily reaches under the deep curve of her ass. From the movement he must be fingering her, and as you softly grind your backside against Needs-A-Shower's stiff cock, you look closer. Cigarette's hand is visible through the tight fabric, twisted into a sort of claw. You know he's toying with both her holes and you wish fervently that you could be full at this moment. <br/>Needs-A-Shower is no longer apologetic and has begun to rub against you in earnest. With each push of his hips, your cunt is bumped back into the vibrating pole. You mind starts to leave you and you lose the sense of time passing. It's not until he pulls back away from you that you feel a small damp patch on the back of your pants that you realize he's made himself cum on your ass. <br/>"Thank you... I-I'm sorry about the stain... I gotta go, man, this is my stop, but, I hope I see you again?" You sigh in frustration. Doesn't he know he should have just taken you on the bus? Doesn't he know that cum is supposed to be dumped inside you? You look around for Cigarette, but he and his girlfriend are gone. Worse still, the bus has emptied out enough that you can't stay pressed against the support pole. You sit, face flush, and press your thighs together. You need relief so badly!<br/>Finally, you reach your stop. You look around desperately, and spotting a public bathroom, you practically run inside. You find a stall away from the door and as soon as you enter, your pants are around one ankle and you begin frantically rubbing yourself. You're so wrapped up in cumming yourself stupid you don't hear anyone walk in. He's thick-built, with a bit of a belly. His shabby tshirt and jeans are offset by a bright blue shock of hair in a field of short, shaggy pink. He's wrapped up in his phone and doesn't hear you, either. In your haste, you've forgotten to lock the door and he pushes it open. It takes you both a few seconds to register what has happened. But while you start to try to cover up, he only gains an evil smirk. He confidently steps forward, using his body to keep you from closing your legs. You're still breathless as he deftly undoes his pants and whips out an average, but thick, hairless cock. <br/>He pushes inside you wordlessly. You cannot stifle your moan as he takes you. You needed this. You needed someone to use you, to spread your little whore cunt.<br/>“Guess it’s my lucky day,” he says as his thrusts pick up speed. You’re both becoming breathless with the violent urgency of this sudden fucking. He grabs your face in his hands, hooking one thumb into your mouth roughly. He stares into your eyes as he rails your tight pussy. You know he doesn’t care about making you cum, but you’re cumming all the same, again and again. As your eyes start to roll back in your head, he lets out a noise, halfway between a grunt and a moan, and you feel that blessed sensation of his load flowing into you.<br/>Panting, he stands and produces a marker. He pulls up your shirt and scrawls a phone number across your chest.<br/>“If you wanna do this again, you hot little slut, call me. Now clean me up”<br/>He yanks your hair to pull your open mouth onto his glistening dick. You suck mindlessly, as if your body knows it’s meant for others’ pleasure and convenience. You even lean forward slightly, dragged by your lips as he pulls his cock back with a pop. <br/>You slowly start to regain your mental faculties while he puts himself back in his jeans and fastens the zipper and fly. He leaves you to clean and dress yourself in the stall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>